Reborn:Fury
by magic in me
Summary: The world is so different, so new, compared to what she's seen before. However, Helga Horrendous Haddock was determined to see that the dragons wouldn't suffer like Harry's people had so long ago. (11) SPOILER WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON: HIDDEN WORLD!


**Just so it's clearer than a ramble: The Reborn Series is a challenge set by my family/friends to write 15 one-shots within a month. The task is to pick a character who is reborn into different lives, until they are deemed ready for the afterlife.**

**This is to be part of a collection. All can be read as a stand-alone. Each one will include a new world that Harry awakens in, complete with a new name, and memories from his last. The first is Reborn:Dusk(Harry Potter/Twilight), next would be Reborn:Whirlpool(Harry Potter/Naruto), followed by Reborn:Luck(Harry Potter/Inuyasha), Reborn:Soulmate(Harry Potter/Night World), Reborn:Spark(Harry Potter/Teen Wolf), Reborn:Flame(Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn), Reborn:Ghost(Harry Potter/Ghost Hunt), Reborn:Zombie(Harry Potter/Highschool of the Dead), and Reborn:Deck(Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh), Reborn:Djinn(Harry Potter/Magi). Each will be numbered in their summary. I'm positive that there will be at least fifteen stories now. Each one will be a one-shot around 2k-10k in length. Once the collection is complete, I will be adding them all to a community.**

**Summary:**

**The world is so different, so new, compared to what she's seen before. However, Helga Horrendous Haddock was determined to see that the dragons wouldn't suffer like Harry's people had so long ago.**

_Reincarnation:  
(1) the rebirth of a soul in a new body, (2) a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn, (3) a new version of something from the past.  
Synonyms:  
rebirth, transmigration of the soul, metempsychosis; samsara; raretransanimation._

* * *

Helga Horrendous Haddock, twin sister to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. They were identical all the way to their toes. The only difference was how they were raised. Helga had been raised by Valka, while Hiccup was left with their father, Stoick the Vast. She knew about her brother and father, but agreed with her mother.

Her past lives showed that dragons were intelligent, after all.

So she kept quiet, playing with her dragon hatchlings. Of course, her parseltongue had evolved into draconian by now, and she could actually communicate with the dragons. She bonded with many, but never taking a partner. Not until she was fifteen, that is. She met her partner in the form of a lost Light Fury. Of course, she didn't call her that. No, Helga called the dragon Hikari. The two bonded quickly after Helga gained Hikari's trust.

"Mum, I'm going to travel for a bit with Hikari. She's healed up from Drago's traps, and I want to see the world. I promise I'll be careful." The girl said, shocking the woman.

"I see...I suppose I have no choice. Just be sure that you come home eventually...and be sure that you visit your father."

"I'll try."

* * *

Helga sighed happily as she let her dragon dictate where they were going. She was laying backwards as she straddled Hikari, her eyes closed. It was peaceful when one was high above the clouds with only dragons and birds for company. The air in this new world was so fresh, nothing like the last few she'd lived in.

A warble from Hikari was the only warning that the young Viking got before they were diving.

When Helga could see against the tears from the wind again, she was gaping in disbelief. All around her, dragons flew unafraid of humans. They were singing, playing, and dancing just like any village of humans would do. From the littlest Fireworm, to the largest Crimson Goregutter. It was a beautiful sight, and Helga knew that she would learn many things about dragons within the walls of the cave.

_(Sky-Light-Chaser, you dare to bring the two-legs within our home?)_ Another dragon much like Hikari jumped down, startling the girl, and gaining everyone's attention.

_(She's a friend! This two-leg is nice. She and her mother help other dragons on the surface!)_ Helga's head lowered as she realized she would need to gain every dragon's trust to stay.

_(I'm sorry. I only wanted to see where Sky-Light-Chaser was born. She's my...nestmate from another mother.)_ Helga said softly, looking up at the male Light Fury. _(If...if you do not want me here, I'll leave.)_

_(You are a two-leg that can speak?)_ Roars and flames were the only thing that happened for the next several minutes._ (Do all two-legs speak?)_ Uh-oh, they were getting angry.

_(No! I'm the only one that I know of that can speak right now! You need...oh what are the words...you need a...core?)_

_(An internal flame?)_ One of the younger dragons asked, perking up. _(Like our fire?)_ Helga nodded, smiling.

_(Exactly! Like your internal flame, I have a core that allows me to speak, and to use this.)_ Helga flicked her fingers, allowing the Elder Wand to shimmer into existence. "Magic." _(I do not know the word for it in Draconian...)_

_(There is no word for what you just did, speaker.) _The Light Fury said from her side. _(I am Lighting-Fast, father of Sky-Light-Chaser.)_

_(Helga...I wish I knew a name that meant Lighting-Fast in my own tongues. I call Sky-Light-Chaser _"Hikari" _because that is the closest to her name I can get in human tongue.)_

_(Will you do that to everyone here? Give them new names despite their parent's wishes?)_

_(No. I only call Sky-Light-Chaser "_Hikari_" when I'm with other humans. Around other dragons, I can call her by her given name. It's like a "_nickname"_...um a way to shorten one's name in a familiar way.)_

_(You may stay for now, Speaker.)_

* * *

Helga hummed happily to herself as she weaved between bushes. In her arms was a basket full of items from the forest, such as fruit that she couldn't get in the Hidden World. The twenty-one year old was preparing for the journey to Berk, to finally meet her family. She'd noticed her mother was no longer at the place where the alpha had been, so she assumed that they had either perished in the battle that was evident on the island, or returned home.

"Okay, Hikari! Let's get back to our flight!" The girl called, walking out onto the beach where she'd left her partner to sunbathe. Her heart froze when she spotted ships in the distance, and saw one with cages. Obviously dragon hunters. "No...Hikari!" The girl yelled, but was unable to do anything. A sob escaped her as she watched her constant companion be taken from her. "_Hikari_!" She fell to her knees.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

It was two days before someone arrived to aid her. It was a trader that was heading to Berk, and was willing to allow her passage, as he knew her brother rather well. Apparently Hiccup loved to write and draw.

She also learned that she'd never meet her father.

* * *

"Helga!" Valka cried two weeks later as the girl disembarked from the ship.

"Mum!" The two women embraced tightly, Helga crying loudly. "I lost Hikari!"

"Oh." Valka flinched before looking at Hiccup, who was gaping along with Astrid Hofferson. "What happened?"

"We'd stopped flying at this island to rest and gather some supplies, she was resting on the beach, and the next thing I knew, she was _gone_."

"What type of dragon was she?" Hiccup asked.

"She's like a Night Fury...just white?"

"The Light Fury?" Astrid asked to clarify. Helga nodded, frowning. "Oh...I wonder what happened to make her afraid of humans then."

"What? You've seen Hikari?"

* * *

"So wait, you're Hiccup's twin?" Tuffnut asked, eyes wide as she stared at the girl in surprise. Helga laughed, though it was subdue as she scratched Toothless' chin.

"Why did you name him Toothless, Hiccup?" Helga demanded as she looked at her twin. Hiccup blushed. "He said his name was Silent-Lightning."

"Well, I don't exactly have your ability to take to dragons, Helga." Hiccup sighed, before looking out to the sea. "We only have one choice now. Find the Hidden World." Helga blinked, confused.

"What do you mean find? I know exactly where it is." The girl stood, moving over to where Hiccup had his map out. "It's west of this island here."

* * *

"Hikari!" Helga cried, spotting her Light Fury. The Light Fury hesitated before disappearing. Helga sagged, head resting against Astrid's shoulder pad. "No."

"Hey, it's okay. We'll find her, and convince her that you didn't abandon her." Helga nodded, wiping away a stray tear.

"Grimmel the Grisly will pay for hurting my partner!"

* * *

Helga let out a cry as she followed after Hiccup a moment too late to join him on the craft that was being flown by the enemy's dragons. Her heart lurched as she watched the struggle for the Furies, and watched as her brother plummeted to his death to be saved by Hikari.

It was hours later that they were saying their good-byes to their dragons. Something that broke Helga's heart, but deep down she knew it was for the best. After all, as a wizard in a previous life, she knew that humans just couldn't handle those that were different or dangerous.

_(I'll visit as often as I can, okay girl?)_ Helga whispered to her dragon, wondering if she would have to go with Hiccup in order to see her dragon again. _(I'll miss you, but you need to be with your mate, and I need to find mine.)_

_(You are my nestmate, now and forever, Helga, the Speaker of Dragons.)_ The Light Fury nuzzled close to her rider for one last comfort before flying back to their world.

* * *

"You're Fishlegs, right?" Helga asked the stout man, who nodded with a smile. His eye held a familiar spark. "No way. _Charlie_?" The man's smile froze, and he started to frown. "It's me, _Harry_!"

"But you're a girl."

"It doesn't matter when you're reincarnated." Helga laughed, hugging the man. "By the way, nice catch with Tuffnut. You're going to ask her to marry you, correct?" The man blushed as the girl walked away laughing.

Only to trip right into Eret.

"Are you alright, Lady Helga?" The girl blushed brightly, but nodded as he set her right. "Tell me, what are your plans for the future?"

"I, that is, I mean-"

"She just got done asking me if she can go about collecting the last few dragons in the world to take to the Hidden World." Hiccup said from behind her. She jumped, blushing bright. "Eret, would you please join her? I'd feel better knowing someone I trust is traveling with her. Who knows what trouble she'll run into."

"I would be honored, Chief Hiccup." The man saluted, before turning to Helga again. "Will you tell me of your plans, Lady Helga?"

"First, if we're to travel together, call me Helga." The girl smiled softly. "And I was planning on heading South to begin with. I'm sure we'll find a few down that way."

* * *

Helga sighed as she held her only child close as they came to a stop beside Hiccup's boat. Eret was busy allowing the anchor to rest, so that they could visit with their dragons without fear of losing their way home. In the distance she could just make out Skullcrusher, Stormfly, Toothless, and Hikari. Hikari and Toothless were quick to investigate, like the King and Queen that they were.

Passing her son to Eret, the girl allowed her dragon to greet her for the first time in nine years. Her son, Leif, let out a cry as she was tackled by the Light Fury. Upon seeing that his mother was fine, the five year old hesitantly approached the dragon.

Later, as she flew through the sky upon Hikari's back, Helga couldn't help but thing that this was one of her best lives.


End file.
